


Batman meets Young Justice

by janahjean



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonbeta. No slash. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman meets Young Justice

**Author's Note:**

> today is feb 29 in my part of the world so i am thinking of spamming new works and adding new chapter today in the hope that i will be inspired for the rest of the year into writing...because its feb 29....this is uploaded here and at ffnet in the same day...

I don’t own batman. Batman and his family is the property of DC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 0 

Aqualad  
Batman observes. He listen as robin’s friends tease him about his missing mentor. Robin keep his cool though and cheerfully learn how it is to become part of a team. He even grow close to wally’s mentor which somehow displease batman but then that could be jealousy talking. Anyway as long as the superhero community thinks batman is just a myth, he is fine with robin making new friends . until….

“This is bad.” Artemis said matter of fact as she tried to stauch aqualad’s wound with a strip of her uniform.

“King arthur will kill us.” kid Flash blabber. He give himself free reign to panic since their mission was already completed like minutes ago.

“How long before the JL could reach us miss m?” Robin ask as he tried to make aqualad comfortable.

“Too long.” Megann answered grimly.

“Im gonna call the big gun.” Robin decided when he realize gotham is the closest city with superhero where they are at. He began tapping his computer wrist and ignoring the confuse looks the team is giving him. 

“I hope this favor would not earn me a month cleaning the batcave” he muttered.

“Batman.” His boss said curtly at the other end of the line.

“Please dont be mad, boss. I- i need a huge favor.” Robin blurted 

“...”

“Time is important.” Robin cried. “How long can you get here.” he send the coordinates to the batcave.

“Three minutes.”

They all gape except robin and the unconscious aqualad as a hitech black jet appeared and landed almost at the same time. It open to reveal a huge guy in a cape and cowl. 

“Batman.” Robin squeel as he immediately latch into one of Batman’s legs.

Batman inwardy sigh and stride quickly to where his mission is at. With one fluid motion, he scoop aqualad into his arms

“Dont call us, well call you.” he growl as he turn around and stride towards his jet.

Later …  
“Wow! Is that…..!” Rbin gape at the small container that could fit an ailing atlantian that looks like an exact copy of the machine in the young justice base.

“Yup.” Batman agreed as he carefully dump the teen in it. “It took me a minute to prepare that “ he plod aqualad with a stick when he was unhappy with how the guy float not in position in the healing water.

“So thats why you gave it three minutes.” robin said. Suddenly losig interest at his recovering friend, robin quickly remove both gloves,cape and belt and mask and run upwards the manor.” I wonder what alfred had save in the ref.” 

Batman was fascinated with how fast aqualad seemed to transformed into his water breather form, as minute scales grow over his face and neck. He took breaks in front of aqualad to study the boy behind the transparent reenforced glass.

Several snapshot of Scenes

1 “Do you think he is conscious?” Dick asked as the two stare at Aqualad, him and his creepy open eyes.

“I dunno…” The two stare at each other before they start making faces at the guy hoping to illicit a reaction. But none came. 

2“Get back here and wore this panties dickhead!!!” batman hollered chasing after robin in the batcave.

“I cant believe it!”dick moaned as he tried to evade batman’s grab. “Our deal is for me to accompany you in patrol but it doesnt mean Im goin to wear my original costume boss!” 

“Wear this or you will wear this and only this on patrol chummy.” Batman threaten.

“No!” Robin cartwheeled away from the older male. 

Batman with a cackle triumphantly drag a screaming robin later on the batmobile. Robin’s nail gouge a long line on the floor.

3 robin beam a smile at his friends on the camera. “Aqualad is doing okey guys.” He assured his friends who are crowding on the computer on the opposite end. “In fact,”he move aside to show the chamber. “I made sure he is not lonely.” He sip his coffee and watch with satisfaction at the threefishes swiming with aqualad.”cool right?”

Batman pass behind him, like dick he had a cup of coffee but his cup have a display of robin logo unlike dick who have theblack batman logo. “Robin, those are piranhas.” 

Robin drop his cup.”crap!” He curse as he ended the call and hastily scrambled towards aqualad.

M’gann  
Megann had detect a presence in the infirmary room but since it does nothing but give off equal parts love and worry, she decided to ignore it for now and went to the kitchen.

“Hey,” she called softly later with a tray of cookies and a warm jug of milk. Batman who had pull up a batarang upon the intrusion of sound, twirl around and give pause. 

The silence that followed is very awkward. It was further aggrevated because megann couldnt stop shaking the tray. She made a mistake of delving into batman’s mind, a habit she couldnt shake off that she does everytime she met someone new, and was assaulted by a mental picture of bats swarming and attacking her. She stop scanning in parsec but the trauma was there.

“Hey yourself.” batman finally put away his weapon and relax his stance. 

Megann carefully place the tray on the table. She mumbled about going back to sleep and left them in a hurry.

Batman curious about the cookies, approach it and pick one. He took a bite and immediately spit it out in a tissue in a hurry.

“God robin theyre killing you here chum.” He remark to the unconscious kid in bed. He was sipping the milk absentmindedly when he ring for the wayne minor.

Two days later, robin and the rest of the team was surprise when agent a appear on their doorstep. With food

Conner  
The beach is filled with people considering it was a sunday. And although the sun did some good for conner, the annoying shriek of kids with their dads get to him. He was moping at the very edge of the beach where the incoming tide could wet his red swimtrunks and he was a picture of utter misery as he rest his chin on his knees and throwing stones and stuff on the water.

He grab a something and that is how a 200 lbs bruce wayne found himself flying into the ocean. He sigh as he brace for impact. He had earlier plan to approach Conner to talk thats why he planted his hand to the boy’s shoulder as a start and not quite like this you know.

Bruce wayne ended up with a broken pride. As punishment for causing a civilian’s emotional injury, conner ended up staying at Bruce’s for a day. Conner ended up being charmed by both dick and bruce instead of snobbery he anticipated from rich people

Artemis  
Artemis didnt like one bit the fact that superman’s long winded speech made her return to gotham super late. She is also scolding herself because in an effort to return asap she forgot her bow and arrow. She was clutching her schoolbag desperately when she heard several footstep behind her. “Walking faster now.” She order her two legs to scram.

Only to be yanked backwards by the ponytail of her hair.”well what have we got here?” The man whistled as he press artemis to his body and press a blade in her side.

Before Artemis could open her mouth, a 200lb bat landed in a crouch right in front of them.

Batman slowly stand up without taking his eyes off the would be rapist. Artemis gawked at the bloody, intimidating person in front of her. The batman up close is an enormous giant of a man, probly incapable of flight if ever he really wants to fly like his namesake considering his bulk. He probly just came from a war considering the blood spattered in his uniform and some torn patches in between. The aura he projected is dangerous, which is probly why the villain drop his dagger and fled screaming into the night.

The scream abruptly caught off by a carefully thrown batarang. Batman look down at Artemis and laugh at the sight.

Artemis was torn between looking scared like any victim shoud and being her usual grumpy heroic self. She really couldnt act even if her life depended on it. Her mixed reaction is the thing that set the batman laughing.

Artemis blink at the warmth and very rich quality of batman’s laugh. Offset by this, she didnt react as batman pinch her cheek. “Artemis of the young justice,” he address,”im beginning to see why robin is very fond of you.” he casually sling an arm on artemis and then he took a picture of them side by side.

Batman broke into a wince when his ribs remind him that it is broken. He walk on. “Not one word of this reaching Robin you understand?” 

Artemis wanted to asked which one? The fact that batman can laugh? That she almost got assaulted? Or that batman is hurt? Or that Batman took her picture which reminds her of the little sht who….

Kid Flash  
Bruce Wayne loosen his tie and kick off his shoes the moment he enter the manor. He hated attending business meeting but today’s very important. He made his way to the kitchen and eat his dinner. And tucking carefully his papers on one armpit he made his way to his room hoping for a nap would refresh him before patrol tonight.

He switch his bedroom light open and almost let out a girlish scream when he saw robin And kid flash on his bed looking at him hopefully 

“Arent you supposed to be in your hq?!” He asked conversationally as he rummage for his pajama in the wardrobe.

“Cant sleep.” Robin whine. “I wanted my bedtime stories.” 

“He havent sleep for two night straight.” Flash kid added helpfully.

“Hmm.” Bruce said thoughtfully as he climb into bed. “Kid flash can you pick a book in the top drawer of the desk in the library please?” He asked.

Kid Flash was back before bruce could end the sentence with please. Kid Flash was outright laughing at the childish title of the book.

He wasnt laughing later when he fall into a deep sleep in bruce’s right side. Bruce absentmindedly kiss his forehead as he ruffle dick’s hair. Dick burrowed deeper in his left in retaliation. The kids are really tired it seemed like.

Bruce look thoughtfully at the communicator superman give to him thru Robin. Nobody in the JL could dispute that someone taught the little bird fancy move and the teacher might as well be the batman despite the jl not seeing him personally despite multiple sweep in Gotham. He picked it up. 

Later ...not wanting to mess this opportunity to include the batman in their club, superman went all out in putting All the justice league member in patrolling Gotham for tonight only. The night sky andbuildings were crawling with heroes of all colors and powers. Jim gordon could only gape beside the batsignal in disbelief. The small and bigvillains decided to sleepin early that night as well.

Alfred sneak quietly into the night and cover his wards with a blanket. He give into the impulse and took a picture of kid flash drooling and snoring with bruce hugging octopus dick like a stuff toy.

fin


End file.
